User talk:The Snow Prince
Account http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Aetherium Did you request a namechange? Why was your account disabled?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:35, April 5, 2014 (UTC) : My other account Aetherium has been disabled because...I've disabled it. For some time now I have been aware of having three accounts on the wikia community. Since I don't find it necessary for me to have three accounts, I deleted my other two and kept this one. -- The Snow Prince (talk) 17:58, April 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh okay, just so long as you weren't globally banned for some massive offense on a separate Wikia site.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:14, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Widows Wail Why did you remove the main image from the Widow's Wail article?-- 11:34, April 18, 2014 (UTC) : That's very strange because my intention was to add a dot to that picture, nothing special really, just a minor edit. I think I edited too fast and in the process succeeded to make a whole new edit, so I apologize for that. -- The Snow Prince (talk) 09:45, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :: No worries. I think you probably double-clicked by accident, and highlighted that section of coding.-- 13:32, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Unsullied 1 article Take a look at the article history to see how a complete article must look. You left it without references, left out several categories and links.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:51, April 29, 2014 (UTC) : I'm sorry about that, will do better in future edits. I also looked up the Oathkeeper (sword) page you edited and left a comment on. Why I added the sword to Season 4 is because it's a part of Season 4. If it isn't supposed to be like that or if that's not the way you add categories on your wiki, I apologize. – The Snow Prince (talk) 20:17, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Userboxes You can't really be sworn to a noble house and the Night's Watch. Of course, you can put whatever you want on your own userpage, but yeah... when you take the black you put aside all other allegiances.-- 16:33, May 8, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks for telling me, will fix it right away! – The Snow Prince (talk) 20:55, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Ramsay What did Ramsay do to deserve being axed from your list of favourite characters? ;)- 09:55, May 12, 2014 (UTC) : I like his personality and appearance to a basic level, and that pork sausage scene with him and Reek was hilariously fun to watch. But he is sadly not my favorite character in Game of Thrones, so I'm sorry to disappoint you! (had him there for awhile on the list as a lesser favorite character, but I had to give a second thought on my list...) :( – The Snow Prince (talk) 10:31, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Character infobox portraits Please, abstain from using pictures with weird facial expressions, like Stannis, Selyse or Littlefinger. More "neutral" expressions are better. --Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:10, May 29, 2014 (UTC) : Okay, thanks for the advice. Will be looking for more neutral expressions for Stannis and Littlefinger right away. But just so you know, the image for Selyse was uploaded by Salvador90 and not me. – The Snow Prince (talk) 07:56, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::: Thanks for your help with this, but please make sure you're not replacing images that I myself have recently uploaded. Otherwise we're just going round in circles.-- 14:33, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :::: Okay, got it! – The Snow Prince (talk) 17:42, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Image (Eddison Tollett) category I will deleted the misspelled category, you fix the categorization of images.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:07, May 31, 2014 (UTC) : Alright, thanks for telling me. – The Snow Prince (talk) 20:12, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Newly uploaded promo season 4 banners Where did you get those?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:34, June 1, 2014 (UTC) : The three photos of the Great Houses of Westeros I recently uploaded is from this website. Once I discovered that they were fan art, I remember we don't use that kind of stuff on the wiki (according to image policy), so I categorized them as candidates of deletion. My mistake! :/ – The Snow Prince (talk) 21:48, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :You can keep them in your own profile page.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:21, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, I didn't plan to have them on my profile page. My intention was to add these three images (along with the rest at the website) to the gallery section of the Season 4 page. Since I can't do that, there's really no need for them to be here on the wiki. So could you please delete them for me? Thanks! – The Snow Prince (talk) 22:34, June 1, 2014 (UTC) IMDB IMDB is not a reliable source. In fact they sometimes list stuff based on what they read here. Don't use it as a source for appearances in upcoming episodes.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:22, June 6, 2014 (UTC) : Okay, thanks for telling me. – The Snow Prince (talk) 21:01, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Jojen Given that in the same scene Jojen and Bran have a vision of a landscape behind Bran (instead of the wall he was leaning against), what we're seeing is Jojen's perspective of his vision in which he dies, somehow involving fire. The fact that the camera quickly cuts back and forth between his hand being suddenly on fire and suddenly not should have made this clear.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:43, June 6, 2014 (UTC) : I don't remember much of that scene in "First of His Name", so thanks for the information. – The Snow Prince (talk) 21:59, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Your User Page Since you asked for it, its locked for an entire year. If you want less time or you change your mind just ask for it.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 01:22, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :Indeed, you were editing it so much I was going to complain...but you've been doing so much productive editing that I decided it wasn't worth chastising you (though it was starting to become...disproportionate). Well, 12 steps, first step is admitting you have a problem, etc... (ha ha).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:41, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you, now I can focus on contributing to the wiki a little more. I can keep my user page like this until season 4 ends, update the images for my favorite characters, and then one of you two can lock my page again! :) – The Snow Prince (talk) 06:14, June 7, 2014 (UTC) http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:The_Dragon_Demands?diff=144786&oldid=144617 You begged us to lock your userpage because you were becoming wiki-addicted to tinkering with it. I'm not going to enable this problem by unlocking it so soon.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:31, June 16, 2014 (UTC) : I understand what you're saying, but the only thing I'm gonna do is update the images for my characters and add/remove som content on my page today (1 edit). Once I'm done with that edit, feel free to lock my user page again until Season 5 starts (I wont bother you until then). – The Snow Prince (talk) 13:40, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Quotes DO NOT change the headline quotes on articles for what simply happens to be a recent quote from the character. You changed the Petyr Baelish quote from the one about him willing to burn down the kingdom if he could be king of the ashes, to the quote he says to Robin Arryn about living life to its fullest. Not only does the Robin quote not sum up Littlefinger well, Littlefinger was lying in that scene -- or rather, just saying something manipulative to cajole Robin into doing what he wanted. You can add quotes to the quote section on articles, but the headline quote has to really sum them up. Yes, sometimes we disagree about which of 3 or 4 good candidates sum up a character - but the Robin quote wasn't even close. You need to be more careful with those, they're very important because they're the first thing people see when they start reading the page.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:57, June 15, 2014 (UTC) : Oh...I see, will be more careful in future edits. Thanks for telling me! – The Snow Prince (talk) 23:08, June 15, 2014 (UTC) New "Lands of Always Winter" image That image should be uploaded in a non-cropped version, while the cropped one should remain only in "image (user)" category.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 01:07, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :We can't even see anything distinct in the cropped image.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:17, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Kovarro and "Uncertain" status "Uncertain" status is for characters who we have reason to think might be dead but cannot confirm it because they may have survived. Such as Syrio Forel or Sandor Clegane. Why would you change Kovarro to "Uncertain"? We have no reason to think he is dead. Yes he hasn't appeared since Season 2, but MANY characters just "fade into the background". By the same logic, several dozen minor characters like "Lannister soldier number 3" could be accused of being "Uncertain" instead of "Alive".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:10, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Userpage For God's sake, the amount of time you spent working on an elaborate, ELABORATE series of infoboxes and galleries on your userpage displaying your favorite characters is time you could have been spending on "actual work", but you didn't. It has to be proportionate. Yes, some of the Admins have a lot of junk on our userpages...because we do "actual work". Moreover this wasn't just text or something....how much time and effort did you spend working on that gallery on your userpage? You haven't even made any edits to this wiki at all in nearly a month (specifically, 3 weeks and 3 days). I am stunned that with this level of erratic behavior that you ever thought you could be an Administrator. Moreover, you warned us weeks ago to lock your userpage at your own request because you were "addicted to it". So I've reverted the edits and locked your userpage. I have no intention of ever lifting the lock. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:19, August 2, 2014 (UTC) : Hey, The Dragon! : I've been inactive these past three weeks because I've been working on Gothia Cup, been on vacation with my family and much more. Sure there is time to make a edit here, but I needed a break from Game of Thrones, so I did other things on my computer. Editing on a wiki isn't the world you know... : Yes, I spent too much time playing around on my userpage, I know that, but those days are over now. It was this edit, this edit alone and I wouldn't bother editing my userpage until Season 5 has ended in summer 2015. To answer your question about my new gallery, it took less then twenty minutes to create. : I do NOT wish to become an administrator. That's my final say on the matter. : If there wasn't anything else, have a good day! – The Snow Prince (talk) 00:49, August 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Well I wish you had made some mention of "hey, I'm off at the Gothia Cup". Well here's a new plan then: I've reverted your userpage to your most recent edit, with the gallery and everything (nothing would be gained by deleting it), but I'm going to keep your userpage locked because (by your own past admission) you're kind of spending too much time tinkering with it. And I'm changing from "I will never unlock it" to "at this moment I'm not sure when I would unlock it". Please focus on more productive stuff. Yes, family vacations are unavoidable, I understand.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:55, August 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you! I understand everything you've said. Will begin working on the image categorization tomorrow. – The Snow Prince (talk) 01:31, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Request & Goodbye Now, I don't wanna anger you or anything, but I'm just so tired of editing pages again and again on all wiki's I'm more or less active on. Today it's over and I'm gonna delete my account. This leads to my request: Can you delete everything on my userpage? I would be grateful if you or any other admin deleted it. Thank you for my time here, The Dragon Demands! I've learned so much from you and I can't thank you enough for it. I wish you well in the future, and good luck with this wiki (this is my last edit before deleting my account). – The Snow Prince (talk) 01:12, August 10, 2014 (UTC) ...when you contribute to a wiki, you have to tacitly accept that some of what you write might later be rewritten. This is a given. I'm confused what you even mean by "most of my edits get rewritten" - you said you were gone for the last month at the Gothia Cup. Yes, we've had to correct some material you've been editing on. Yes I will delete your userpage.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:26, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Image categories In the past single day you've made nearly 200 edits to image categories. Adding images to categories is nice but it's menial work which we don't desperately need. It is not impressive. What we do need is attention to episode and character articles. I fear if you're trying to badge-hunt for wiki-points. You do not understand how image categories work: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:Margaery.jpg?diff=prev&oldid=165297 Just as the "Margaery Tyrell" article is within both the "House Tyrell" and "Character" categories, you shouldn't remove the "Image (Character)" category from images even after you've added them to the sub-category "Image (Margaery Tyrell)" They're inclusive. Before you do anything else, please go back and fix how all of these images are categorized.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:33, November 20, 2014 (UTC) : You're absolutely right, adding images to categories is not impressive work on a wiki now that I think about it. Have no fear though. I didn't come to the Game of Thrones wiki for badge-hunting... Oh no, I came here because I wanted to contribute and improve this wiki. Especially now when the first episode of Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series is on its way. I'm simply too excited for that game! :) : But anyways... I will deal with this issue tomorrow. It's getting late here in Sweden and I'm tired. After dealing with the issue I will start editing on episode and character articles. Have a good day! – The Snow Prince (talk) 20:39, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :: Actually, Dragon, you're mistaken. Image (Margaery Tyrell) is a sub-category of Image (Character), so by placing it in the former it is automatically placed in the latter. Adding both categories to the file page is redundant, and indeed incorrect, as the reason we have been breaking the categories down into subs is because of how unnavigable the master category has become. Maintaining a single category for all images of all characters on a wiki like this is untenable, so The Snow Prince is right to remove it from the ones that have their own unique cat. It may not be "vital" work, but it is extremely helpful, and the Snow Prince has been assisting me with this for some months. It's also highly tedious, so he should be congratulated for sticking with it. You don't receive wiki points for editing an image file, so he isn't badge-hunting.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 12:03, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :::: With that said from Ser Patrek, I will begin working with this again. Even though it's not "vital" and "impressive" work, I feel that this image categorization project will be very helpful on our wiki. – The Snow Prince (talk) 17:27, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh crud, yes; "Margaery" is a subcategory of "Character". Ack.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:32, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Telltale image cats Apologies for taking so long to responding to this... I've been quite ill recently and am just starting to play catchup. To answer your question... no, I don't think we need to start dividing up the "Image (Telltale)" cat just yet. It may be that we will need to eventually, but we don't have enough images from the game to justify it yet. As always, thank you for all your hard work on this matter.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 12:12, January 15, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for clearing that up Ser Patrek. I'm currently taking my driver's license so I haven't been able to to edit here so much this month. I'm aiming to get it next month as I'm currently reading for the theory test. Will most likely begin editing serious when Season 5 airs. Happy editing until then! – The Snow Prince (talk) 22:46, January 16, 2015 (UTC)